


Those Scots

by RobbyA



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Pokemon, Scat, Sword and Shield, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Scottish Pokémon trainer finds herself terribly hungry one day. Fortunately enough, some fresh mea...a trainer, happens to be walking around the same path she's heading.





	Those Scots

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS VORE, GRAPHIC DIGESTION, AND SCAT. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.

“Oi, ya fookin cheeky bastard, didn’t I warn ya not to mess with me?” shouted an enraged Scottish Pokémon trainer.” 

The Scottish girl’s belly wobbled and throbbed as its inhabitant squirmed aimlessly for a means of escape. Earlier that day, the Scottish girl found herself famished after her search for rare Pokémon proved unfruitful. So…when she met another younger trainer, and the opportunity presented itself arose, the Scottish girl jumped to the chance. The rules of the game were simple: it was a one-on-one battle with their starter Pokémon. If the Scottish trainer won, she would eat the trainer and digest her. If the other trainer won, she’d eat her. The Scottish trainer started off with her Water-Type Sobble , and her rival would use her Scorbunny , a Fire-Type. The cards were stacked against the girl. As soon as Scorbunny fainted, the girl’s fate was sealed. 

The Scottish girl grabbed her firmly and stuffed her screaming head in her gullet. The girl kicked and screamed provoking the Scottish girl to hold her firmer in place. The Scottish girl lubricated her with her tongue and picked her up. Her drenched head slid downwards past the opening to the Scot’s stomach, and she nearly passed out from the putrid smell of her gut. Perhaps it was from all the whiskey that the Scottish girl would drink. Her neck nearly snaps upon feeling that the Scot was pushing hardly on her torso to force more of her down. Her face bulged against the Scot’s increasing belly her screaming expression remaining glued in place. The girl’s legs thrashed around temporarily managing to get a hit on the Scottish trainer. Enraged, the Scottish girl bit down hardly a few times on the girl’s legs eventually causing trickles of blood to flow from her wounds. Her blood had a slight iron-taste to it. The Scottish girl plunges the trainer’s midsection down her esophagus, advancing onto her troublesome legs. After continuously chewing and biting down on her legs, they had become stiffened. The Scottish trainer tilted her head allowing gravity to take its course, swallowing the legs in one gulp. 

“ Fookin ’ stop with the blubbering will ya ?” groaned an annoyed Scottish trainer giving her belly a hard punch “you lost, no point fighting over it.” 

Taking a bottle of scotch, the Scottish trainer took a swig of it. Almost immediately, her belly throbbed, the girl inside reacting to the liquid meeting her scorched skin. The Scottish girl let out a huge, unsophisticated belch and leaned backwards, propping her arms behind her head for balance. 

“Get comfortable in there, girly. It’s gonna be a long one.” 

The girl sobbed throughout the night, accepting fully that there was no hope for her current situation. She began to fall apart from the stomach acid, but somehow manages to compose herself for at least some dignity she had left. Two hours later, her body had been completely broken down and compressed continually by the Scottish girl’s strong stomach walls. The girl had become a large sludge mass of bones, teeth, and hair follicles. Beneficial nutrients that the girl provided were absorbed into the Scottish girl’s bloodstream, while the rest of the deceased trainer accumulated into her lower intestines. The bone and hair-filled turds lumped down her lower intestines, awakening her with a loud fart. 

“Ay! That’s the kind of smell to kill a donkey!” 

Seeing that her meal wanted to “get out,” the Scottish girl looks around her surroundings and seeing that no one was around, went behind a bush. Removi ng her skirt, the Scottish girl squatted on the ground. A single stream of dark yellow urine splattered onto the ground. Another fart rumbled out of her ass. “Hate to kick ya out, but you’ve been a cloggin ’ up me pipes for too long!” 

A roll of processed trainer turds slithered from the Scottish girl’s rectum, gathering alongside the freshly dispensed piss. Another bone saturated turd dropped out, followed by a series of larger and smaller pieces of crap and bone fragments. “Get out of my arse ” grumbles the Scottish girl. Eventually, the last of the remains slid out of the Scottish girl’s ass and the Scottish girl crumpled some leaves of the bush to wipe any residue from her tushy. 

“Eh don’t worry,” said the Scottish girl assuredly to the lifeless pile before her “you were always a shitty trainer.” Laughing to herself, the Scottish girl gathered her dress and collected the dead trainer’s Po keballs and continued on her Pokémon journey.


End file.
